Rattay Tourney
|image1 = Rattay Tourney.png|previous_quest = Next to Godliness Dead Men Tell No Tales}}'Rattay Tourney '''is an activity in ''Kingdom Come: Deliverance, and is intertwined with ''Dead Men Tell No Tales''. For the codex tutorial, see Rattay Tournament. After speaking to the Samopesh Innkeeper and then the Blacksmith, kicking off the investigation into Svatopluk's death, Henry will learn about the Rattay Tourney, held by Sir Hanush. Alternatively, speaking to Sir Hans after ''Next to Godliness'''' will enable you to compete in the Tourney, and he'll pay your entry fee. However, if you have completed ''Epilogue, you wont get the opportunity to participate in ''Capon's Champion'','' and the tournament will begin automatically. If you consistently miss the tourney, the Innkeepers of the Broken Wheel, of the Traders' Tavern, and of the Tavern by the Gate will tell you it's going to be held again. You'll need to pay 60 to enroll in the tourney. This is quite a difficult competition as you'll need to compete with several different weapons, so consider training before enrolling. Synopsis ''The glorious Rattay Tournament convened by Sir Hanush. Objectives *There will be a tournament in Rattay tomorrow. You can enroll by going to see the herald in the morning. **Take part in the tournament. ***Go for your prize. Walkthrough While completing ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'', ''you have the opportunity to enroll in the Tourney yourself. Alternatively, if you have completed [[Next to Godliness|''Next to Godliness]],'' speak to Hans about the tournament and begin [[Capon's Champion|''Capon's Champion]]. The young Lord originally considers the spectacle beneath his notice, but as he recently told Sir Hanush he was training a new page (which ... he's not), he has a brilliant idea. Henry can be his page, win the tournament, and by doing so convince Hanush that Hans isn't a useless layabout (which ... he is). You can also speak to Sir Hans after beginning the activity, as he will still front you the entry fee. If you're feeling like a gamble, go and see Peshek. He'll let you place bets in ''Who Do You Like''. Either way, travel to Rattay, where people will start to gather just after the seventh hour. First on the list is Black Peter, the previous year's winner. He has no time to talk to you right now, so while the first round is going on, speak to the Herald. The rules of the tourney are quite straightforward, and they're designed to make sure nobody is seriously hurt. You'll need to win three different rounds (each round is best of three), and you aren't allowed to leave the arena or strike an opponent who's yielded. In the first two rounds, you get to pick your weapons, while Sir Hanush will choose for the third. Unfortunately, you cannot use your own armour or weapons - this is about skill, not superior equipment. Pay the 60 entry fee and choose your weapon. You'll be given your tournament armour and weapons, and immediately face off against one of the challengers. Beat them, best out of three, then repeat for the next competitor. There is no break in between, so take any potions before speaking to the Herald. Finally, face off against Black Peter. Once you have defeated him, you will need to speak to Sir Hanush to collect your prize - 400 and the Lords of Leipa gauntlets. If you have arrangements with Hans and Peshek, go to them and collect your due. After 7-9 in-game days, Sir Hanush will organize another tournament. Like before you can place a bet with Peshek. Winning the second tourney will yield another 400 and the Lords of Leipa pauldrons. There are a total of five tourneys, each one rewarded with a prize of 400 and the remaining pieces of the Lords of Leipa armour - the hounskull, the chausses and finally the cuirass. Notes * Don't get in trouble while in Rattay, or you'll instantly be banned from the tourney and have to wait for the next one. * The Herald will mention that the Tourney will be held again in a few days, Peshek however will tell you it will be a week later. It seems the latter is more in the know than the former. * It's unclear whether competing under Sir Han's name has any advantage to competing under Sir Radzig's. * This quest was not originally included in the vanilla game, and was later patched in. Category:Activities